Waffen
Im Folgenden setze ich eine Liste aller Waffen auf, die in der GTA-Serie vorkamen. GTA III *'Faust': Wenn man mal gerade keine Waffe hat, kann man mit der Faust angreifen und "handgreiflich" werden. *'Baseballschläger': Zu finden vor jedem Speicherhaus. Außerdem tragen Triaden und Diablos meistens einen mit sich. *'45er Colt': Kostet bei Ammu-Nation 250 Dollar. Allerdings bekommt man ihn an folgenden Stellen kostenlos: Bei Polizisten und fast allen Gangmitgliedern, im Hinterhof von Ammu-Nation, Portland und wenn man zehn Päckchen eingesammelt hat, findet man die Pistole in allen Speicherhäusern. *'Uzi': Ammu-Nation verkauft sie für 800 Dollar. Außerdem wird sie von einigen Leone-Mafia- und Yakuza-Mitglieder getragen. Des weiteren ab 20 Päckchen bei deinem Speicherhaus vor Ort. *'Schrotflinte': 1.400 Dollar, unverbindliche Preisempfehlung von Amerikas bestsortiertem Waffenladen, allerdings auch erwerbbar, indem man in einen Streifenwagen einsteigt oder einige Mafiamänner abknallt, die diese Waffe dann verlieren. Ach ja, Phil verkauft sie und ab 40 Päckchen sucht ihr einfach euer Versteck auf. *'AK-47': Stolze 4000 Dollar blättert der normalverdienende Amerikaner für dieses Stück Artillerie hin. Sucht Päckchen 70 auf und es erscheint konstant beim Speicherhaus Ihrer Wahl. *'M16': Hat man 5000 Dollar zusammengespart, geht man zu Phil und kauft sich eine M16. Oder man wartet auf Paket 90 und sammelt sie sich vorm Versteck ein. *'Scharfschützengewehr': Präzise 4.000 Dollar lege ich auf den Ladentisch, um diese hinterhältige Waffe zu kaufen. Wenn Sie es güntsiger wollen, kollektieren Sie verstecktes Päckchen 80 und knallen Sie auf unschuldige Zivilisten. *Der Raketenwerfer ist durchaus brauchbar... sofern man das nötige Kleingeld hat! Bei 25.000 Dollarn bleibt einem die Spucke im Munde weg... apropos weg, Geld und sämtliche Besitztümer anderer sind auch schnell weg. *Der Flammenwerfer verbrennt pro Kauf 24.000 Dollar oder auch gar nichts, wenn man die Feuerwehrmissionen bis Level 12 macht. Da Michael Hunt auch gerne mit solchem Militärequipment hantiert, findet man ihn auf dem Dach vom Head Radio Funkhaus in Harwood, Zugang verschafft man sich über die Hochbahnschienen. *Auch Molotowcocktails verbrennen schnell mal Geld, es sei denn, man geht zum Harbour Tunnel und zieht die vier Obdachlosen ab oder lässt sie auch in Ruhe und zieht sie sich ab 60 Päckchen im Versteck. *1.200 Dollar gehen für ein Granaten-Pack drauf, da aber bereits 30 gesammelte Päckchen genügen, nimmt man die. GTA: Vice City *'Fleischerbeil': Zu kaufen bei den Heimerkermärkten "Bunch of Tools" und Screw this" für 50 Dollar. *'Hammer': Kostet lediglich 20 Dollar bei "Bunch of Tools" und "Screw this". *'Golfschläger': Wenn man Golfer tötet, erscheint diese scheinbar harmlose Waffe über der Leiche. Auch in der Nähe des Security-Checks am Eingang zu finden. *Machete: 100 Dollar reichen, um bei den Baumärkten dieses Dschungel-Survival-Messer zu bekommen. *'Schraubenzieher': Nur 10 Dollar müssen locker gemacht werden und man hat ein ganz normales Werkzeug, um Menschen zu erstechen. *'Schlagring': Zu bekommen, wenn man beim Malibu Club den Türsteher totschlägt oder man sucht ihn hinter dem Moonlight Hotel am Ocean Drive, er ist dann in der Gasse dahinter. *'Schlagstock': Jeder Polizist trägt einen bei sich. *'Kettensäge': Im Apartment 3c, da, wo die Nachahmung des Scarface-Mordes ist (Ocean Beach). Auch für Geld bei Screw this zu haben. *'Tränengas': Nur auf dem VCPD-Parkplatz in Washington Beach zu finden. Das Tränengas gibt's nur in der PlayStation2-Version, in der PC-Version liegen stattdessen Granaten da. *'Tec-9': Östlich der Washington Beach Baustelle die Straße gang rauf fahren, schließlich müsste die Straße in Vice Point enden mit einer Sackgasse. Seit ihr vorher an der Well-Stacked Pizza Co. vorbeigekommen, müsst ihr zurück und rechts abbiegen. Hinter dem nordwestlichsten Haus schwebt sie herum. GTA: San Andreas siehe auch: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Waffen *'Fäuste': Hat man keine Waffen, muss man sich mit den Fäusten zu wehren wissen, am Besten, man hat vorher das Fitnesscenter besucht und hat bessere Faustattacken erlernt. *'Schlagring': Macht etwas mehr her als die Faust und ist wesentlich effektiver. Macht ein schönes Schlaggeräusch, das vermuten lässt, dass es dem Getroffenen nicht so gut geht. *'Baseballschläger': Nicht nur auf dem Baseballfeld der Knaller! Auch um Leute zusammenzuschlagen perfekt (auch um bei Toten nachzuhauen). *'Katana': Ein langes Schwert das zum Töten geschaffen wurde. Samurais werdet ihr keine finden, dafür aber Triaden, die dieses Schmuckstück mit sich tragen. *'Messer': Für unbemerktes Tragen einer Waffe nehmt das Messer. Greift man aus dem Hinterhalt an, kann man dem Opfer die Kehle durchschneiden. *'Schaufel': Catalina benutzt sie, um Opfer zu vergraben. Gerammte Autofahrer zerbeulen anderer Leute Wagen: Die Schaufel. Hat eine sehr schöne Reichweite. *'Golfschläger': Nicht nur Golfer mögen ihn... auch CJ schlägt damit den einen oder anderen nieder. *'Spazierstock': Kommt man aus Didier Sachs raus, kann man sich gleich den Gehstock greifen und unbemerkt als Millionär getarnt die Straße hinunterschländern - und das zuschlagen! *'Billardqueue': Nach einer schönen Runde Billard legt man erst den Gegner um und nimmt sich dann den Stock und macht Randale. *'Schlagstock': Die Polizei weiß, warum. Wir wissen, warum. Und ihr wisst vielleicht auch, warum... der Schlagstock ist im Nahkampf äußerst effektiv. *'Kettensäge': Ideal, um in der Stadt nicht aufzufallen. Na ja, nur das Geräusch lässt die Passanten schnell von einem weichen. *'Granaten': So eine Granate hat eine verheerende Wirkung. Ganze Menschenmassen werden auf einmal dem Boden gleich gemacht. *'Molotow-Cocktails': Vielleicht hätten Betroffene Sonnenmilch auftragen sollen, um Verbrennungen zu verhindern? Eines ist zu sagen: Jeder Getroffene ist Tod! *'Rucksackbomben': Ein kleiner Schüler wird zum Terroristen. In amerikanischen Schulen kam allerdings schon mehr aus Rucksäcken raus als nur Sprengstoff. Klebt gut an Menschen, Fahrzeugen, Wänden, Staatseigentum... *'Pistole': Keine große Sache, aber OGs tragen immer eine. *'9mm mit Schalldämpfer': Wenn ihr mit ihr jemanden tötet, laufen Passanten nicht wegen dem Geräusch weg, sondern wegen dem Toten. Zum einen kommt das daher, dass man nichts hört und zum anderen daher, dass diese 9mm nicht all zu groß ist. *'Desert Eagle': Im Idealfall genügt ein Schuss, um Leute niederzustrecken. *'Schrotflinte': Die Badlands- und Wüsten-Cops tragen sie bei sich, wenn man mal etwas Ärger macht. *'Abgesägte Schrotflinte': Hat man zwei dieser Waffe in der Hand, sind nicht nur Fahrzeuge mit wenigen Schüssen Geschichte... *'Kampf-Schrotflinte': Lädt sehr schnell nach und hat eine enorme Wirkung. *'Tec-9': Nicht ganz so stark, aber trotzdem gut zu benutzen. *'SMG': Die zweitbeste Maschinenpistole im Spiel. Im Paar besonders stark, da doppelte Power. *'MICRO SMG': Mit einer von ihr in der Hand nicht so stark, aber im Paar ist sie die Crème de la Crème. *'AK-47': Die Russen wissen in Extremfall mehr von Waffen als von Wodka - zumindest in San Fierro, wo sie mit diesen Gewehren bestückt durch Downtown tigern. *'M4': Sie hinterlässt gähnende Leere im Portmonee im Gegensatz zur AK, hat aber ein besseres Magazin. *'Scharfschützengewehr': Mit diesem Teil wird jede Beerdigung schnell niedergemäht. Zoomen, abdrücken und nichts als Blut. *'Country Gewehr': Zoomen geht leider nicht, aber dafür ist die Wirkung nicht schlecht, wenn man ein paar Meter vom Opfer wegsteht... *'Raketenwerfer': Raketenwerfer ist Gangsters Liebling. Räumt schnell lästige Gegner weg. Sei es zu Fuß, im Auto, auf zwei Rädern, zu Wasser oder über den Köpfen San Andreas' Passanten, alles ist schnell History. *'Hitzesuchender Raketenwerfer': Gleiche Schusskraft. Nachteil: Der HS-RW sucht sich seine Ziele selber, von denen Wärme ausgeht. *'Minigun': Nichts als Chaos geht von dieser Waffe aus. Ein Magazin ist mit 500 Kugeln gespickt, Menschen und Fahrzeuge innerhalb von Sekunden ausradiert. Eine Kraft, die keine andere Waffe in San Andreas hat - sie ist die Stärkste der Starken. *'Flammenwerfer': Ein Feuerchen auf dem Land artet schnell zu einem Riesenbrand aus. Auch Menschen finden keinen Schutz vor den Flammen, die von diesem Werfer ausgehen. *'Feuerlöscher': Die Revolution: Endlich könnt ihr Schaden, den ihr angerichtet habt, auch wieder verschwinden lassen! *'Sprühdose': Tags lassen sich damit sehr schön übersprühen. Und wenn der eine oder andere denkt, auch Nachbars Gesicht braucht mal wieder ein bisschen Farbe, da er sich keinen Urlaub leisten kann, der sprüht auch auf Nachbars Visage schnell ein farbenfrohes Bild. *Blumenstrauß: Das wahrscheinlich friedvollste Objekt des Waffenarsenals: Die Blumen. Freundinnen lassen sich schnell mit ihnen locken, aber auch Gangster freuen sich... mehr oder weniger. *'Dildo': Der heiße Kaffee ist getrunken, dann geht's an die Sache, denn Rockstar weiß ja schließlich, was Frauen wünschen und mit diesem netten Geschenk ist schnell jeder Hof gekehrt. Weblinks *Von Baseballschlägern bis hin zu Raketenwerfern - Liberty City wird überflutet mit unregistrierten Waffen, Artikel im Liberty Tree *Handgranaten nicht geeignet fürs Stadtleben, Artikel im Liberty Tree Kategorie:Waffen